US 2013/0020608 A1 discloses an optoelectronic component.
It is known that nitride semiconductor chips, for example, optoelectronic nitride semiconductor chips, can be permanently damaged or destroyed by very small electrostatic discharges (ESD). If a sapphire-comprising substrate is used during production of such semiconductor chips, a crystal having a high dislocation density arises during the epitaxial growth of a nitride semiconductor layer sequence. The dislocations act as leakage current paths via which leakage currents can flow in an ESD loading, which can lead to the nitride semiconductor chip being damaged or destroyed.
To avoid damage resulting from electrostatic discharges, protective measures are required. It is known to connect nitride semiconductor chips to separate protective diodes and arrange them in a common housing. In an ESD loading, the charge pulse can flow away via the protective diode without the nitride semiconductor chip being damaged. However, the required size of the common housing increases as a result of the separate protective diode.